The present invention relates to a switcher apparatus and an input/output switching method which are suitable for application in a routing switch for switching signal inputs from a VTR (Video Tape Recorder), a video camera and so on to deliver to a desired signal output destination, for example, in a broadcasting station.
Conventionally, routing switches have been provided in broadcasting stations and so on to control switching of input/output routes for signals. After video signals and audio signals from signal sources have been fetched through arbitrary input lines, they are outputted through specified arbitrary output lines to respective receiving units on the editor side, such that editing operations on the video signals and the audio signals are performed in the respective receiving units.
More specifically, the routing switch is a matrix-shaped input/output switching apparatus, formed of a collection of cross-points, at which input lines and output lines intersect with each other, in order to deliver external video signals and audio signals from arbitrary input lines to arbitrary output lines. By setting an input line for each of columns in the matrix and setting an output line for each of rows, an input signal on a specified input line is outputted from the specified output line through a specified cross-point.
As illustrated in FIG. 20, in routing switchers R1-Rx, input lines S1-Sn on the IN side and output lines D1-Dn on the OUT side are arranged in a matrix form, such that signals are outputted from specified input lines to specified output lines respectively through cross-points at which the input lines S1-Sn and the output lines D1-Dn intersect with each other.
More specifically, when the routing switchers R1-Rx receive a switching request for outputting a signal, for example, from a selected arbitrary input line Sm to an arbitrary output line Dm, they output a signal inputted from the input line Sm from the output line Dm through a cross-point C1 on the shortest route therebetween.
Also, the routing switchers R1-Rx are not only capable of outputting a signal from a single output line Dm, but also simultaneously outputting signals through a maximum of n output lines D arbitrarily selected from the plurality of output lines D1-Dn, thus providing a versatility which enables arbitrary signals to be outputted simultaneously from all of the output lines D1-Dn or only from specified predetermined output lines D.
When many types of signals are handled simultaneously, the number of routing switchers R1-Rx corresponding to the respective signals (in this case, the number is X) are required. For example, the types of signals required to record a video by a VTR may include a video signal, audio signals (R and L), a time code, a remote control signal, and so on, all of which are collectively referred to as the level.
In other words, the level refers to a layer structure, useful when input/output routes are to be switched for signals, for assigning respective signals to the same matrix range present on the matrix areas of the respective routing switches R1-Rx such that a plurality of types of signals associated with a single VTR are simultaneously switched or only particular types of signals are switched.
Therefore, when the user actually switches a signal input/output route, the user may specify the address of a cross-point to be switched, and the level (type of signal) to switch to a signal input/output route passing through the specified cross-point in a routing switcher R of the specified level.
In this event, although the number of levels exist corresponding to the number (X) of routing switchers R1-Rx (i.e., input/output routes can be switched for each of the X levels), a video signal and audio signals (L and R) include a digital domain and an analog domain, and the respective levels also include a time code, a variety of remote control signals, and so on, so that the number X of routing switchers R may not occasionally support respective signals sufficiently for actually handling a plurality of types of signals associated with a single VTR. In addition, when types of signals are increased, it is a matter of course that X levels become insufficient as the case may be.
In such a case, when only X routing switchers R1-Rx are available, it would be physically impossible to handle more than X types of signals to switch a signal input/output route for each of more than X types of levels. Therefore, for controlling signal input/output routes on respective levels in spite of an increase in the type of signals, a problem arises in that a number of routing switchers R must be newly installed corresponding to the types (levels) of signals.
In the routing switcher R, when an arbitrary input line is selected for a particular output line to be controlled, the names of input lines on the input side are all displayed in order on a predetermined display unit.
When the names of all input lines (line numbers) are thus displayed for an output line to be controlled upon selecting an input line, even input lines not available, for example, are also displayed on the input side, thereby forcing the user to make an unnecessary search for selecting an input line. This may lead to a fear that the user selects and sets an unavailable input line for a particular output line.
While it is also contemplated to display the names of all input lines (line numbers) available for setting for each of output lines, the names of input lines available for setting must be stored corresponding to each of output lines, implying a problem that the number of set data to be stored is increased to cause an increase in the amount of data to be stored.
On the other hand, if the routing switcher R is extended by cascade connecting (serially connecting) input lines or output lines, for example, if a similar routing switcher is cascade connected thereto through respective output lines, new output lines are connected in a one-to-one corresponding relationship with the original output lines, thereby resulting in twice extended input lines.
In this case, a combination of the routing switcher on the main body side and the routing switcher on the extension side constitutes a single routing switcher as a whole, wherein a new control panel must be installed for the routing switcher on the extension side for setting signal input/output routes, thus requiring two control panels on the main body side and on the extension side to control respective inputs and outputs.
On the other hand, if input lines in the routing switcher R are extended by connecting the routing switcher R on the main body side to a routing switcher on the extension side, for example, through a single bus, instead of cascade connection, a new control panel must be again installed for the routing switcher on the extension side for setting signal input/output routes through the extended routing switcher, thus requiring two control panels on the main body side and on the extension side to control respective inputs and outputs.
However, the extended routing switcher incurs complicated monitoring for input states due to the increased control panels, thereby making it difficult for the user to correctly ascertain input/output route setting situations. Also, since input lines and output lines must be set through the routing switchers on the extension side as well as on the main body side, thus causing a problem that the user is forced to perform complicated operations.
The present invention has been made in view of the aspects mentioned above, and is to propose a switcher apparatus and an input/output switching method which are capable of readily and rapidly switching and controlling each input/output route for each type of signal without installing a new switcher, even if types of signals are increased.
To solve the challenge mentioned above, the present invention provides a switcher apparatus comprising a matrix-shaped switcher, including a group of a plurality of cross-points at which a plurality of input lines and a plurality of output lines intersect with each other, for switching an input/output route for a signal by switching a connection of the cross-point within a predetermined matrix range composed of a predetermined input lines and output lines within the pluralities of input lines and output lines, storage means for storing unused matrix range information indicative of unused input lines and output lines except for the predetermined matrix range within the plurality of input lines and the plurality of output lines, and selected matrix range information indicative of input lines and output lines selected from the unused matrix range, and control means for setting a new matrix range from the unused matrix range based on the unused matrix range information and the selected matrix range information.
According to the present invention, by setting a new matrix range for switching an input/output route for a new signal from the unused matrix range of the switcher, it is possible to realize a switcher apparatus which is capable of controlling the switching of an input/output route for each type of signals, as long as there are a number of types of signals equal to or more than an integer multiple of the number of switchers, without installing additional switchers.
Also, the present invention provides an input/output switching method for switching an input/output route for a signal in a matrix-shaped switcher, including a group of a plurality of cross-points at which a plurality of input lines and a plurality of output lines intersect with each other, by switching connections of the cross-points within a predetermined matrix range composed of a predetermined input lines and output lines within the pluralities of input lines and output lines, wherein the method comprises a first step of reading from storage means unused matrix range information indicative of unused input lines and output lines except for the predetermined matrix range within the plurality of input lines and the plurality of output lines, and selected matrix range information indicative of selected input lines and output lines selected from the unused matrix range, and a second step of setting a new matrix range from the unused matrix range based on the unused matrix range information and the selected matrix range information.
According to the present invention, by setting a new matrix range for switching an input/output route for a new signal from the unused matrix range of the switcher, it is possible to realize an input/output switching method which is capable of controlling the switching of input/output routes for each type of signals, as long as there are a number of types of signals equal to or more than an integer multiple of the number of switchers, without installing additional switchers.
The present invention further provides a switcher apparatus for switching a signal route for a signal inputted from a single or a plurality of input lines to a desired output line from a single or a plurality of output lines, comprising an input/output range setting unit for setting a use range for the output lines, and for setting a use range for the input lines which are limited its use for the use range for the output lines, and a signal route setting unit for displaying the input lines, which have been limited its use for the output line, based on the use range of the input lines for the use range of the output lines, and for switching to the input lines which have been limited its use for the predetermined output line.
According to the present invention, by setting an input line range available to a predetermined output line by the input/output range setting unit, only available input lines can be displayed on a display unit of the input/output route setting unit when an input line is to be set for an output line to be controlled, thereby making it possible to realize a switcher apparatus which is capable of reliably and rapidly setting an input line for an output line to be controlled only with manipulations of selecting a desired input line from displayed available input lines.
The present invention further provides a switcher apparatus for switching a signal route for a signal inputted from a single or a plurality of input lines to a desired output line from a single or a plurality of output lines, comprising a main switcher having a single or a plurality of input lines and a single or a plurality of output lines, an extended switcher having a single or a plurality of input lines and a single or a plurality of output lines for extending the input lines and/or the output lines of the main switcher, a connection bus for connecting the extended switcher to the main switcher, a setting unit for setting a connection state of the extended switcher to the main switcher, and a switching control unit for switching a signal route in the main switcher and the extended switcher in accordance with the connection state.
According to the present invention, the input line and/or the output line of the main switcher is connected to the input line and/or the output line of the extended switcher through the connection bus for extension, and signal routes in the main switcher and the extended switcher are switched in accordance with connection states of the set main switcher and extended switcher, thereby making it possible to realize a switcher apparatus which is capable of selecting a desired input line and/or an output line not only in the main switcher but also in the extended switcher to control switching to a desired signal route.